Imperfection
by Anarchy Goddess
Summary: What happens to Bella when she gets raped? Will she tell Edward, and will she ever be able to trust again? Rated M for bad themes and such. Stephenie Meyer owns all. Fan Fic dedicated to my best friend, Tiffany. ILY Tiffany!
1. Chapter 1

I was afraid of men right now. My body was sensitive and hurt really badly. So was my ego. I sat in my room, crying alone because I asked Edward to wait to come over until 10:00 PM and it was only 8:30 PM. Charlie had gone to be early, much to my extreme happiness. After yesterday night I knew things would never be the same. As much as I loved Edward, all men were terrifying me to death. I had no trust. I was afraid I would be scared when he came over.

I knew I looked horrible, a wreck just as bad as when Edward left, but this was a different matter. I needed a shower. I felt unclean and horrible. I also knew that all the scrubbing in the world would never make a difference. I unconsciously got up and grabbed some night clothes and headed red faced and sobbing to the bath room. I turned on the shower to full heat, which was normally blistering hot, but I ignored it completely. I was thinking about weather I should tell Edward or not, and how he would react. My head was pounding and my heart was frantic. What if he left me again?

No, Edward wouldn't do that. But what would he do? Seek revenge? I don't know who did it because I was crying with rage and fear at the time, and angry as hell. I had wanted to hurt them, in any way possible, and all I did good was manage to hurt myself further. I also wondered if he would find the big gash they had made in my arm, and the bruised all over my legs, back, chest, and well... down there. My body was aching all over. They treated me like a bag of sand! Sticking there junk all over me and inside me...

A new wave of tears washed over me. I couldn't breathe. I had to turn off the shower and get out before I feinted. I grabbed my towel and dried off. Then I changed and trudged into my room where Edward's dazzling smile took me off guard. I was still crying, and yet another wave crashed on me and I felt like I was drowning. Withing nanoseconds, he had grabbed me and we were on the bed. He was cradling me bridal style.

"What's wrong love?" He looked at me with horrible sadness to see me like this. I knew it reminded him of when he left. I didn't know how badly this was going to be. He had to wait for my sobs to stop. I was surprised to find that I wasn't scared around Edward, not at all. I even felt safe! That helped a little.

"I-I don't k-know how to t-tell you Edward." I managed to stammer through my sobs. Thank god he was the calm type.

"You can tell me anything. Anytime." He looked calmly into my eyes, but I saw through his rouse. He was panicking.

"I-I-I" I was stuttering like an idiot and finally my brain said it the easiest way possible. "I got raped!" Edward starred at me horrified. Absolutely horrified. We sat there starring at each other for a long time. Finally Edward spoke. He was mumbling to himself but I heard it.

"Oh God, why Bella?"

"Ed-Edward." I tried my hardest to be calm. "Your not mad at me, are you?"

"NEVER!" He growled. "Bella, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself for-" I cut him off.

"Please don't be mad at yourself." I said crying again. I shifted off his lap onto the bed. I was still scared, but not of Edward. "I just wish I knew who they were." I said. I looked at his beautiful eyes. I sighed. This was going to be a rough night.

"Are you... physically hurt other then in -ehem- obvious places?" He asked trying not to be rude. I understood. I hope this wouldn't upset him too much, but I took my shirt and pants off to show him the damage. I kept my bra and panties on. This was scaring me to death, memories of the horrible night freshly embossed in my brain, but he needed to know. He gasped and stared at the huge gash, and all of my big sore bruises. At least I knew he wasn't a pervert.

"Oh Bella." His frame was shaking a lot. I knew mine was too. He leaned a little closer, then I leaned closer, too. He kissed me, I was automatically relaxed. I knew he wanted me to be healed, all better, but he and I both knew the damage was done. Right now it didn't matter. I was first to pull away for once, and he looked confused at first. I laid against my bed pillows as he kissed each of my individual bruises gently. It was nice, how I wasn't afraid of him. Each kiss left my skin tingling and joyful. Then he did something completely unexpected. He ran to my closet, but not before covering me with a blanket. I gave him a big pout but he explained.

"Sleep!" He mouthed the word to me, and I instantly knew what was up. Charlie must be awake or something. I obeyed. Just as I had guessed, Charlie stepped into my room the second after I had the blanket over me. He just wanted to check that I was ok. Now that's an A+ on Charlie's part. At least he could tell if something was up. As soon as he had come in, he had left again and Edward was by my side again.

"I'm sorry love, if I'm scaring you being so close." Edward said from the opposite side of my bed.

"Edward, maybe it's just our love bond, but I feel completely safe around you. Even after what happened. I trust you from the bottom of my heart to the tip of my toes, down to ever last fiber of my being. I love you." I said it in the simplest way my mind could put it.

"I love you too Bella, to ever last fiber of my being, too." He kissed me gently and I got caught up in the moment. I twisted and tangled my fingers in his hair, and I found him rubbing my back. All too soon he pulled away. "Time for all nice good girls to get their beauty sleep!" Edward said with a crooked smile that I loved. I was okay with this!

"Okay mister Vampire! No leaving my side ever again though! Promise me!" I teased. I really would be terrified without him in my eyesight at least.

"Forever and always." He assured me as he tucked me under the blankets. "Good night, love.

"Night." I barely whispered. He started humming my lullaby and I was out like a light.

A/N: Just a little one shot, unless you KIND and GENEROUS people are willing to review? Pretty please? Especially if you want MORE! Ily all! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up and at first, I forgot all about the catastrophic horrors of the world. It was like old times. Edward laying right next to me, and me snuggling as close as I could to his rock hard chest. Then I remember and I groaned and Edward pulled away ever so slightly.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He said with love in his bright topaz eyes. His voice was beautiful and musical as always. My thought process flew out the window.

"Morning," I finally managed to breath. He gave me a soft kiss on my forehead and I swear I nearly melted at his touch. Then Edward looked hesitant suddenly, like he wanted to ask a question but thought better of it. "Spill it mister! What do you need to ask?" I said playfully. The he looked at me carefully, reading my expression with extreme care.

"I was just wondering how you would feel around Jacob after all of this?" He said slowly and carefully. My heart stopped, and I screamed. I suddenly remembered who it was who had raped me. Maybe I had forgotten because I had passed out? I didn't know, but I was scared. Edward also looked scared, and horrified, and angry too. He was hugging me, trying to calm me down.

"Bella! Please, calm down! Explain to me why you are screaming!" He hushed me. I finally stopped, only because I was gasping for air. I knew he already knew why I was screaming but I said the obvious anyway.

"He's the one who raped me!" I said, crying again. I fell into his chest, broken and scared. He held me there for I don't know how long. He wasn't moving at all. I knew he was going to kill Jacob, in fact I couldn't wait for him to die. I had trusted him for the longest time, really loved him too, and he came back for revenge after I told him I wanted Edward more. He wasn't waiting in the wings. He was waiting in the shadows for any time Edward wasn't around. Figures he would wait for him to go hunting. I was afraid that maybe Jake would come back for me again if he didn't die soon. I was shivering violently, and Edward was rubbing my hair.

"Bella," He finally said, picking up my face with both his hands on either side. I sobbed more. "I've hated him forever now, and I finally have a reason to kill him. Would that upset you?" He barely finished the sentence before I shouted.

"NO!" I stared at him and gave him my most honest words. "I hate his guts, that stupid, no good DOG has to die!" I shouted. He smiled ever so slightly.

"Now you see how I've felt all this time." He said barely loud enough for my hearing. I caught it though.

"Guess your right. Do me a favor before you kill him?" I asked him. He looked at me questioningly. "Kick him in the nuts for me!" We both laughed together. It was the happiest I had felt for a while. I would feel a little safer with that horrible mutt gone. I smiled at him, and then I kissed him. He pulled away and my breathing was ragged. He smiled, admiring his ability to dazzle me so much. Then he broke the moment.

"The little human needs to eat." He said to me and picked me up bridal style and carried me down stairs. My face was still red and puffy, but he kissed me anyway, a little peck.My mood was definitely better.

"Hm, well I have two choices of food to eat. Cold cereal with milk, or cold cereal with milk. What do you think Edward?" I teased and he gave me a smile of pure gold.

"Well, despite my being a vampire and not wanting food, I'd have to go with cold cereal with milk on this case!" He set me down by the refrigerator. I got my cereal ready and sat down next to him.

"Thank goodness it's the weekend." I said as I quickly munched my cereal. He watched me, and I could tell he was thinking about something that was bugging him. I could only imagine what that might be. "Still thinking about that mutt?" He merely nodded His face was beyond grim, it was mortified. I was suddenly acutely aware of the knocks on my front door and the undeniable voice of none other then the devil himself, Jacob Black. I nearly shrieked with absolute fear, pain, and agony all at once. I seemed to have remembered how much it hurt, because I had physically pain too. I was doubled over with Edward holding me tightly as I heard the mutt call out.

"Bella, I know your home. Your truck is here. Bella, open the door damn it, or I'm coming in anyway!" He growled. I could imagine his huge form perfectly. It was terrifying and it took all I had to not just go into permanent fetal position because of it. Edward stood up and walked to the door and opened it. All I heard was a yowl of shock, followed by a cry of pain, and then the gruesome snap of bones. All within seconds.

A/N: So uhm.. Jacob lovers don't kill me... please.. I just so happen to hate his guts. Yup so here is Chapter 2. I might write more about what happens next, if only I get more REVIEWS! I'm going to write more either way, but weather I post it or not is in your hands, wonderful readers. PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! I had no idea so many people would enjoy my story! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and took the time to read! You can't imagine how happy this makes me! So with that, this chapter is dedicated to My reviewers and people watching this story. Thanks to you all! I love you! Oh and one little side note: I obviously don't own anything, so don't get confused. I shouldn't really have to put this though, because it is lol so it's a fan fic. IF you want, check out Edward's Pain, my other story. It not as good as this story though.

Then there was nothing. No sound. It was like that for seconds, but it felt like forever. Finally I saw Edward walking toward me slowly. His face was a grimace. I thought it was because he had to murder someone, but then I noticed his arm. There was a huge gash from claws. Of course, it wasn't bleeding though.

"Oh my god!" I screamed and ran to him. He looked disgusted.

"The damn mutt got a good shot at me before I snapped his neck." Edward explained. I looked at his arm. It was already healing. How strange, I thought. I also thought it was funny that mister proper actually cussed, and I was in hysteria so my response to all the sudden events was to laugh. He looked at me like I deserved a straight jacket. At that point I really agreed!

"You cussed!" I laughed and he joined.

"Wow, I guess your right!" He kissed my cheek. After a minute he straightened up and looked at me.

"Well... now that I've committed murder I need to hide his corpse. Any ideas? Right now he is just inside the house." I cringed at the fact that Jacob, dead or alive, was in my house.

"Well we better get rid of him quickly! If Charlie comes home there will be even more murders today!" I said to him. That made him look grim again.

"Well I better hurry because Charlie just turned the corner to come home! Talk about your 'Speak of the Devil' timings!" With that, he ran back to the front door and grabbed Jacob Black's corpse. I shuddered. He was just as creepy dead as he was alive. I had a temporary place for him, but I would not like it one bit.

"Just shove him in my closet for now!" I snapped to Edward, who gave me a friendly salute before disappearing up the stairs at vampire speed with Jacob's broken body. Part of me smiled at the fact that I was safer now. The other half was sad, wishing Jacob had stayed the kind, simple boy I had loved. I looked down unconsciously, looking at the ring Edward had given me to show our love. We had yet to married, and now I had absolutely no doubts on it. I was ready for this commitment. I smiled as Charlie walked in and walked over to me.

"Hey kiddo, how was your day? You look like your in a much better mood since last night!" He said to me with a pat on the back. I beamed up at him.

"Yeah, I am in a better mood!" I agreed. Then Edward came back downstairs with a thumbs up to me. "so, Edward's here right now Ch-dad." I said, still smiling. Edward must be curious about my exceptionally cheery mood. I knew what I was going to say to Charlie next. He would't be ready, I knew that much.

"Oh, that's fine." He grimaced. I still beamed.

"So dad, I've been meaning to say this for a while now, it's really good news." I said. Then I quickly added, "For me and Edward anyway." Charlie stiffened and looked at Edward. Edward looked like he was about to burst out in laughter, but he kept a good poker face to Charlie. Charlie must be thinking the worst. I continued anyway. "Me and Edward, we love each other a lot you know." I said, drawing it out to toy with Charlie's mind. He looked anxious and scared.

"Yeah, yeah on with it!" He urged me. I shrugged at him.

"Fine I'll just say it then." One last dramatic pause, I looked at Edward, who looked confused and ready to burst with laughter and I winked at him to go with whatever I said. He nodded behind Charlie's back and walked to me and took my hand. "Me and Edward are getting married, dad!" I was beaming again, and Edward had my favorite crooked smile planted on his face. He was obviously happy that I took responsibility and told Charlie. On the other hand, Charlie looked like someone just walked up and slapped him.

"M-married?" He spat the word like poison. "Oh Bella, don't be foolish like me and Ren'ee were!" He begged me. I shook my head, still smiling.

"I'm sorry dad. I love Edward, and we want to be together for the rest of our lives. Please don't try to stop us, because we will be married one way or another." My voice held a not of finality and he just stared at us blankly. Edward squeezed my hand, and I added to Charlie one last sentence. "Me and my future husband will be in my room now." So with that I walked away with Edward up to my room. When we were there, Edward immediately asked me a question.

"What made you decide to tell Charlie now, of all times? Where did you get that courage?" He was still smiling. Before I could answer, he was kissing me, and my thought process was lost. He pulled away first, and left my heart pumping fast and my breathing ragged and torn. He chuckled. "Breath Bella!" I gasped and breathed. When I got my breath back, I spoke.

"I told him because I feel ready for this commitment now." I said truthfully. Whatever my future held, I would be ready. There was just one problem. What will Jacob's pack do when they find out that Edward murdered Jacob?


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This is a chapter where that M rating goes into play further a bit. Just so you know.

Sure, there were other things then just Jake's pack to worry about. None of them seemed important right now. I walked me and Edward over to my bed and we sat down. I crawled onto his lap and he cradled me.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" He asked me, looking down at me. I felt peaceful starring up into his topaz eyes.

"I was just thinking about what will happen when Jake's pack finds out about his murder." I looked away from his eyes, trying to hide my fear. I knew it would end badly. Someone would have to be hurt.

"Don't worry love. We can take care of things. I promise things will turn out okay." He cooed. Before I could fret any further, he was rocking me back and forth humming my lullaby. I was such a sap for that. I fell asleep easily in his arms.

Two weeks later-

I woke up again, with Edward laying by me. A few days ago he had told me that my heart beat had been faster then normal. That made me wonder if I was getting sick or something. This morning though, was scary.

I felt nauseous, life I was about to throw up. It was horrible. I didn't even have time to say good morning to Edward. I got up as quickly as I could and managed to sputter the word "Bathroom!" before I ran out of the room. I just made it there in time to up chuck. I hadn't felt this awfully sick in a long time. I sat there with my head over the toilet, nauseated, puking, for I don't know how long. Finally I felt better and I stood up. That was weird. I felt perfectly fine now. I cleaned up the bathroom quickly and returned to Edward. He looked worried.

"Bella love, are you alright? Do you feel sick?" I shook my head no.

"Well, I did but now I feel perfectly fine." I said quietly. He came forward and hugged me. I didn't understand why I was feeling so strange lately. I suddenly wanted a nice, hot shower. Maybe that would help. "I need a shower." I told Edward. He nodded. I think he understood. I smiled at him briefly before I went to the bathroom and got into the shower. Then I briefly remembered Jacob and I shuddered. Why hasn't his pack attacked yet? Surely they aren't that dumb! I mean, to not notice their second in command leader missing would be the dumbest thing ever. Then I decided to think of happier subjects.

I just stood there for a while, enjoying the heat while I washed my hair. The I went to wash my body and I was washing my chest. I went to wash my nipples and I was surprised to find that it hurt. Badly.

"Ouch!" I yelped lightly. That was weird. I suddenly noticed how heavy my chest had been feeling lately, too. I had noticed it before, but I hadn't really given it any thought. I was so confused. What was with all the sudden body changes? Then it dawned on my like a punch the the stomach. My symptoms all pointed to pregnancy! I tried to remember all the other symptoms I had learned in health classes through out the years, and I was afraid that I might be carrying Jacob Black's baby! I couldn't tell Edward, not yet. I needed to be sure first. Some how I'd need to ditch him for a bit to go to a store and get a pregnancy test. That may or may not be a problem. I procrastinated a while in the shower, but finally the time came when I knew I'd wasted enough time with that. Then I slowly got dressed, taking special care not to rub my nipples wrong again. I was glad I had chosen a sports bra today. It felt nice. I slowly brushed through my hair, unknowing each tangle individually. When I was finally done with everything I could do, I went out to face Edward. I think he already had the same hunch I had. I hoped he didn't.

"Hello Bella. Have a nice shower?" He asked me, looking impatient and antsy.

"Yup." I looked at him, finally deciding to tell him. I was about to say something when he decided to go first.

"Bella, you know I'vie been to medical school before." He said lightly. He had his face completely calm, patent. I burst into tears.

"Edward, I think I'm pregnant!" I sobbed. My voice cracked and broke several times. He kissed me lightly.

"I think so too, love." He picked my face up in his cold hands and made me look at him. "We can't be sure though. You should make a doctor's appointment Bella." I was in denial, but I nodded anyway. I was so scared. How could this have happened? What would everyone say? Oh god, why did Jacob have to knock me up and get me pregnant? "Love!" He called to me. I hardly heard him. "You may be over reacting!" I looked at him, hysteria kicking in.

"Oh, I could be pregnant with a wolf child I don't even want, let alone the child of a freak I don't love! I'm suffering physically and mentally because of it, and you think I may be over reacting! Well you try living with it Vamp boy!" I was so pissed I couldn't see straight. My vision was blurred by tears, and I suddenly felt very dizzy. I gasped before I felt the floor beneath me give way. I felt two cold hands catch me and hold me up. I hardly noticed. "Oh god!" I moaned. This was absolutely horrible. There was not light at the end of the tunnel for me any more.

A/N: So I'm still merely an artist, and this was only a passing thought (this whole story I mean) and there is a lot I want to do with it. I have a whole story planned out already. Hope you readers are ready, cause things may go a little crazy! YAAY crazy! Thanks again to all my wonderful fans and reviewers! I'll try not to disappoint too much! Just promise me you'll read to the end! - OH and just another quick side note: I'm 14. I don't know much of anything about pregnancy, so I had to do research. I'm not kidding, I really did research for a story! Go me! Hope this will keep you all hooked! I really don't know how long mood swings can last, and how often they happen, but I thought this seemed pretty good.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to INVX. Hope you enjoy. I was going to make this a longer chapter, but I think it ended perfectly on it's own right here. Sorry to INVX, I promise the next chapter will be what I said it would still. I rambled on a lot! Ha ha! Happy holidays to everyone, by the way. I say it to all of my reviewers! -Habit- Take care and be safe. Hope you all get what you wished for!

A week had passed since Edward and I had come up with the horrifying theory of pregnancy. Poor Edward. This whole week he had been dealing with my raging hormones. Everything from weird food cravings to radical mood swings, he was taking them all on like the man I knew he was. Kudos to him for not going crazy yet.

I was fully convinced that I was pregnant, but I was in denial. I was almost positive, since my bra size had been getting bigger the past few weeks. Edward found it funny. I found it irritating. It seemed like ever two days or so I needed a bigger bra.Of course, that wasn't the truth, but it seemed like it. It wasn't just the bra problem. My thought process was fuzzy and slow recently due to my incredible drowsiness. I kept thinking horrible, cruel thoughts and I hated that. It's not the child's fault that it's a complete accident. I mean, if there is a child to come. It seemed like I always had to tack that on to the end of every thought of the child.

A sudden wave of fear crept over me as Edward patted my leg in the Volvo as I saw the hospital approach. I didn't want to do this. My second worst.. third worst... oh hell I lost could of how many fears I had now a days, but I was just scarred out of my mind. All of this pain and suffering all from hormones was a little too much. I hated every bit of it. Edward turned his molten gold eyes to me and smiled a brave smile. I starred horrified back at him.

"Edward!" I nearly shouted. "I don't think I can go through with this!" He shook his head calmly.

"I know love, but the show must go on, it's already started." He told me, I knew I couldn't back down. There was no hope. I suddenly felt dizzy again for the third time today, and Edward held my face in his hands for support. "Trust me love, it will be alright. I will be with you the whole time. Just make sure to remember that I'm 'the father' okay? I don't think these doctors need to know the truth." He murmured. I nodded. I suddenly felt calmed and clear minded. I spoke boldly to him.

"Edward, biologically your not his dad, but darn it, if it's the last thing me or you do, we will parent this child together like it is our own!" I vowed. He nodded anxiously, obviously happy that I was brave and bold again. I was so confused with myself that I didn't know if half of what I said was true. Except that one small phrase. Every word of that was true in my heart. I was proud of myself for finally taking on my responsibilities. Then the Volvo stopped and was parked, and all my sense of bravery flew out the window. Before I could protest further, the door next to me opened and Edward had unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me out. He knew it was inappropriate to carry me bridal style in public, so he set me down on the asphalt and took me hand instead.

I filled out the paper work silently as Edward sat next to me looking around. It was the same hospital that Carlisle worked at, but I begged Edward to keep me from getting him as a doctor. The less time our family knew, the better. I wondered if they were at all suspicious as to why Edward hadn't been home in weeks. Then something dawned on me and I groaned aloud because of it. Immediately Edward turned to me with that common worried expression on his face that I had seen a million times this week.

"Whats wrong love? You okay?" He looked worried and I groaned again.

"I wanted to keep my pregnancy from your family for as long as possible, remember?" I asked, he looked confused.

"Yes,"

"Well I just remembered that Alice can see the future." I told Edward. He just laughed and me and I look at him angrily. "What's so funny?" I spat at him. Another mood swing. Great.

"I promise Bella, I will tell you after your appointment. I pouted and he kissed my forehead. I was content again.

I quickly finished the paper work and took it up. It was only a matter of minutes before I would be called back for my exams. I shuddered. I suddenly wished I had my own personal Jasper to take around with me to keep my emotions in check. That, of course, would be cruel to him and Alice. Unfortunately for me. Then I got called up by a friendly female nurse.

"Bella Swan? The doctor can see you now." She pause and I stood up, and Edward got up too, and grabbed my now sweaty hand. "Follow me please." She didn't wait to see if we followed. We did, of course. She led us to a plain white room where she asked me politely to wait and swept her hand to a small chair in the corner indicating that Edward should sit there. I was sitting on the patient's bed. The white paper sheets that covered it crackled loudly as I sat on it. It was a little embarrassing, even thought it was only Edward and I in the room now. He smiled encouragingly at me. It gave me little comfort to hide the squirming in my stomach. Edward made an unexpected comment.

"You have been giving off an even more intoxicating smell lately, and there is more of it, too. It's truly amazing." He had his crooked smile on. I melted.

"Thank you Edward. I love you." I said. Mood swing, mood swing, mood swing! At least this one was happy, I thought.

"I love you, too." He said. I heard the longing straining his voice. I wanted to kiss him too. But at that moment, the doctor knocked on the door in common courtesy, and walked in. I was shocked and horrified to see that my doctor was a man. I instantly remember that painful night. Every singly bit of pain stabbed my heart and I think I gasped and doubled over in pain. I felt dizzy and sick again. All I could see was Jacob's scary and twisted evil grin again as he was preparing to enter me... I screamed as I felt two hands, human hands, touch me. I was crying. Great. The PERFECT place to feel this way again. No hope of fooling this doctor now.


	6. Chapter 6

I must have fainted because I woke up to a smooth voice talking to a doctor. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was so embarrassed. I knew what had happened. I'd made a fool of myself in front of this doctor, who ever he was, and probably scarred the living... or dead day light out of him. He was bound to know now that my pain was much worse then I had been portraying. Oh goody.

Rather then just sitting there thinking, I listened to my angel talk to this doctor. I immediately caught on to the conversation.

"Well Mr. Cullen, I must say that Ms. Swan is quite stressed right now. I don't believe you need to be a doctor to see that. Can you please explain to me why she's this stressed?" I heard the doctor ask.

"Well doctor, she might have a good reason. After all, we were here for some tests to see if she might be pregnant. Maybe that's the cause?" Edward was playing dumb. I knew he was. He was a great lier.

"Possibly." The doctor agreed. I heard him walk toward me and I stiffened, a new wave of fear washing over me. He didn't touch me this time, he only walked a little closer. "So, are you two hoping for a baby?"

"We most certainly are!" Edward agreed enthusiastically.

"Well, in that case are you hoping for a boy or girl? Just wondering. It's always nice to know how my patents feel." The doctor asked. He had barely finished when Edward answered.

"Girl." He said. At first, I honestly wondered why. Then it dawned on me. If it's a girl, it won't be a werewolf! I was honestly pissed that Edward would be like that. I decided it was time to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was still in the same room. I looked confused to make it good. I had barely say up before I heard Edward.

"Bella! Your awake! Are you okay?" He asked, panicked once more. I wanted to sock him in the face. I honestly couldn't control my rage. Somehow I did, though.

"Uh, yes. I am now. I don't know what happened. One minute I was fine, and then when the doctor came in I guess I just kind of panicked. Then I felt dizzy and nauseous again." I paused and looked over to the doctor. It took a lot of effort not to scream and cry. In fact, it took every strand of it. "I'm so sorry, doctor." I managed to mutter. He nodded to me.

"No problem dear. Are you really feeling better now?" He asked politely. It was his job, after all.

"Oh, yes I am. Thank you." I said. I gained a little confidence when Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"Now Ms. Swan. I see that your in here for a pregnancy test." He said looking down at his papers. "Please tell me a little about how you have been feeling physically and mentally lately."

So I told him. I told him about everything from my increasing breast size all the way down to those pesky mood swings. Every last detail excluding my recent rape, and my hate thoughts. When I finished, he nodded.

"Bella Swan." He said with a bright smile across his face. It scarred me a little. "I don't even need to test you. I know for a fact that you are, indeed, pregnant!" He said. Edward beamed at me, and I, from instincts and mood swings, broke down into tears of joy. It may not be Edward's child, but the knowledge that I had new life growing inside me was amazing. I hugged Edward. He kissed my forehead. The feeling was fantastic. I no longer felt denial. I felt pure excitement well up inside me.

"Wow! A baby..." I said. Unconsciously, my hand ran over my belly. Wow.

Me and Edward left the hospital and when we got to the Volvo we both couldn't help our excitement. The drive home was brief and it seemed like only a minute had passed before we were up in my room on the bed. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Edward," I said, still happy, Edward was laying beside me, rubbing his hand over my stomach the whole time.

"Yes?"

"Weren't you going to tell me why Alice hadn't seen me pregnant in her visions yet?" I felt him stiffen, and his hand stopped moving across my skin. I quickly added, "Remember, you promised." He sighed and finally he turned to look at me, sadness in his eyes, and something else was there, too, Fear maybe?

"Bella, love. She hasn't seen anything about you at all since... that day because even if your baby is a female, it still has wolf blood, so she can't see you now. You have a wolf with you constantly now." He explained. I was suddenly hoping like mad for a female baby, too. I understood why Edward had wanted it too. There could be problems if there was a were wolf in a family of vampires. Then Edward said something so unlike him. "Bella, what if it's a boy? He will be a were wolf then. And then what? He wouldn't fit in, and it would be dangerous for him. Or her. Maybe you should consider," He paused. "Abortion?"

That was like a slap in the face. How dare he even consider that. Then I had my revenge. I slapped him. I hoped it hurt, at least a little. His words were below the belt. I yelled at him.

"Edward Cullen! How dare you even suggest that?" I was crying. Too many reasons flowing through my head for pro-abortion, but out of those there was one main fact to never do such a cruel thing. The gift of pregnancy didn't just mean that you had a relationship with someone, and that you'd have an addition to your family. No, it was about new life. That was the one big, main, final factor that had my opinion set. I was gentler. He looked shocked and horrified.

"Oh god Bella! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean-" I cut him short.

"Edward." I stared into his topaz eyes. "This baby may be a werewolf. He could be an alien invader for all I could care. The feeling of new life growing inside me is spectacular." I swept my hand over my belly. "I don't care if it will cause problems. I am having this baby, and we are going to take care of it together. Got that mister?" I said. I held my note of finality and he gave in. Easily.

"Got it," He agreed, ashamed he had acted like such a monster. "I really do want a girl, anyway. Werewolf issue or not." He smile that crooked smile. I climbed on to his lap, and he sang my lullaby. It wasn't until then that I realized how exausted I was. I fell asleep nearly instantly.

A/N: So this went askew from my original plan, but I like it any way. There may be lots of error because it's 12:21 AM on Christmas day. Can you blame me? Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! To the rest, Happy Holidays!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, I need opinion cause I'm split here. Should Bella have a boy or girl? I want every reviewer to mention in their review their opinion and why, please. If you don't, I still love to read your reviews. But if you do, there is more chance of getting the out come you want. Here are main reasons for each.

Boy- The story will go on long and spin off into a spectacular sequel about the child growing up around vampires and not knowing it is a werewolf until too late.

Girl- Bella and Edward will not suffer another long and dramatic period in time, so the story will end peacefully with a new story completely different to follow.

I'm really leaning toward... wait I can't tell you that. Maybe I will say what I think if 10 people tell me their opinion. Right now your at 1/10. Wee! Enjoy Chapter 7.

I woke up still in Edwards arms, and I felt morning sickness again. This was getting to be a bad routine. The doctor had given me pamphlets of all sorts about what to expect, or have experienced already. Also, some were on future check-ups to expect. One of those awful symptoms was morning sickness, which could last all day some times. Along with it, I had a splitting head ache and I could hardly thing straight.

"Ba-Bathroom." I sputtered. Edward carried me there at vampire speed, used to this process by now. He looked at my sympathetically before he left the bathroom and closed the door for me. Thank god he was such a polite angel. He should never have to watch me in such misery. It only seemed that his readiness for all my symptoms brought our relationship closer. I loved it, but I hated the misery. Yet there was a constant buzz in the back of my head that was excitement. Even through my extreme mood swings, that euphoric and excited feeling never left my mind. Not even for a second. That part was on the up side of things. It was kind of like my own personal high.

Another great part was just the overall knowledge of how new life was growing inside me. You honestly can't understand how much of a miracle it is until you experience it yourself.

I don't know how long I was in the bathroom, but finally after forever, my sickness resided and I could get up again. I felt weak again, and dizzy.

"Edward," If he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have heard my quiet plea. He opened the door.

"Yes love? Feeling better?" He asked. I barely nodded before he kissed my fore head. I was so touched. He couldn't possibly be more excited and supportive for me.

"I love you Edward." I said, he kissed the small basin in my neck. Then m knees buckled under me and I was about to fall, but Edward caught me.

"Poor Bella. You've been even more clumsy lately. No matter, I enjoy carrying you bridal style everywhere." He said with a warm smile. I was lost in thought when something hit me.

"Hey Edward, why hasn't Jake's wolf pack attacked us yet for killing him?" Edward seemed a little wired up by that, but he didn't tighten his grim on me.

"I don't know Bella. But I promise you, when they do come, they will never lay a hand or claw or paw on you. Never!" He growled. He didn't let me comment. He took me down stairs. I thought of something scary the minute I saw Charlie at the kitchen table. He would have to know I was pregnant. I'd been avoiding him since the marriage thing, but this one I couldn't avoid. I had to tell him. I decided it was now or never.

"Good morning Bella." Charlie said to me. He said nothing to Edward. I was worried now. I signaled to Edward to put me down, and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it will all my might to stay calm and brave, hoping a mood swing wouldn't hit.

"Uh, morning dad. Er, dad?" I said looking at him reading the paper. He didn't look up from it.

"Yea?"

"I have to tell you something." I said. He immediately slammed the paper down, and starred at me and Edward with fire in his eyes. (Sorry I was listen to metal music at the time, so it may be a little cruel lol! It's laid to rest, if ya need to know what song, by lamb of god!)

"Oh great, more big news?" He said quietly, but menacingly. Mood swing, right on Que.

"Well Charlie," I said, not caring that he hated it when I called him Charlie. "I have great news, and here you are acting like such a jerk before I can even say one word of my pregnancy. How dare you act like that? And why must you always be so mean to Edward?" I glared at him, and I think that if Edward had been human I would have snapped his hand in two by now with how hard I was gripping it. Charlie looked like he's been slapped in the face by Edward himself. He starred at me and and then turned to Edward, and back to me again. He sputtered.

"B-Bella! You p-pregnant?" He looked shocked. He could live with marriage, I suppose, but premarital sex was out of the question for my parents. I raised my chin and stared at him.

"That's right Charlie. I'm pregnant and I'm not on any condition getting an abortion." I said. He starred at me with blank eyes, but his face showed so many emotions that I took in so many ways, that I caused another mood swing. "Oh god dad, can't you just be happy for me? I want this! Just be happy for me! Just because you and Rena'ee didn't make it in a young marriage doesn't mean me and Edward won't!" I was sobbing, and I turned to Edward and buried my face into his chest. Now Charlie just looked upset.

"I am happy Bella. You've opened my eyes to something. Your right, maybe just because me and Ren'ee didn't make it doesn't mean you two won't." He paused and glared at Edward. "But if you ever upset Bella or leave here, you can bet I will personally hunt you down and throw you in the clunker!" I almost thought I heard a very slight hint of humor in his voice. I smiled. I turned back to Charlie and hugged him.

"Thanks dad." I said, much happier that me and Edward were in the clear here at my home. But now I had to tell Edward's family. I'd have to tell them the truth. Now that was scary!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I've been thinking hard about what sex of baby Bella will have. I believe I have decided, but I have not and will not tell anyone before I release that chapter. Keep sending me input. I have a long way to go db Oh, and sorry if I spelled Carlisle or Emmett wrong. I'm too lazy to look it up to see if it's right or not. So don't correct me, please. I'll fix it later.

Me and Edward left my house and got in his Volvo to go to his. I'd have to tell his family. Oh god, this was going to be bad. I was already remembering the horrible day...

Edward kissed me on the lips, and I knew it was to distract me. It worked. I think it was our longest kiss yet. It seemed like hours. It was so much more exhilarating thanks to my screwed up hormones, and my breath went ragged much quicker. Finally, he released me from my prison, which wasn't really a prison at all, right before I passed out again for the fifth time this week. That probably wasn't good for the child. As much as I hated it, I told Edward.

"Edward, I don't think you should make me loose my breath like that. It can't be good for the baby. I can't hope but think that all my fainting isn't good either!" I scolded. He play pouted, and a play punched him in the arm. Then I remembered his family. "Oh god, I don't want to tell them. What if they over react? I'm actually scared of your family for once!" I was panicked again. Edward had started driving a few minutes ago, which meant went we were almost there. I felt like I'd left my insides back at Charlie's house. He patted my head. I wasn't reassured. "What if they get mad? What if Carlisle wants to check me out? What if Emmett over reacts about the rape part? What if Alice wants to take me shopping?" I fretted. He just laughed quietly and I glared at him. Then I saw his house looming up ahead. I stared at it in horror.

"Your not really going to make me tell them, are you?" I almost shouted. He turned to me and smiled.

"Yes Bella, you have to tell them. I'll be with you the whole time, I promise. There will be no over reacting. We can even tell Jasper fist and ask him to keep the mood completely calm. Would you like that, love?" He was always so caring about how I felt. The mention of Jasper almost scared me though. Great, men. I'd forgotten.

"No, I guess it will be okay without Jasper." Then I laughed. "I doubt he could over power my crazy hormones anyway." Edward laughed too, and toughed the small of my back to lead me to the door. Alice answered before we entered. She looked annoyed.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward. I haven't seen you two in weeks. At all!" She nearly cried. I suddenly felt guilty for not coming to see my family sooner. Maybe this would be easy if I just got to the point.

"Really? That's weird." I quickly changed the subject. "So, um I have big news. I need the whole family down here as soon as possible." I barley finished before the whole family had come in all directions, looking at me with extreme curiosity. Edward lightly kissed me on the fore head before he led me to the middle of the half circle the family had formed. I gulped. I wasn't ready for this.

"So Bella, what's the big news?" Carlisle asked, polite as always. The family looked at me expectantly. I stood as close to Edward as possible, and as far from Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle as I could get. But I was still in the center, somewhat. I decided not to hesitate further.

"Well, uh. A few weeks ago, Edward was out hunting, and I was going out to get some groceries for me and Charlie. I was going to me truck when all the sudden I see none other then Jacob Black leaning against the driver's door." I spat his name and the family all looked surprised by my bitterness. All except Edward. I felt brave now. They would all understand, on some lever or another.

"I had thought he was just waiting for me there because he wanted to talk, but I was so wrong. What he did, is something that should NEVER happen to anybody." I was crying, deep into the memory. It took a lot of courage and strength, and Edward to hold me up, but I managed to plow through my story.

Esme looked like she would be crying if she could. So did Alice. Emmett looked confuse, of course he didn't get it. So Jasper had a bizarre look on his face. My pain, sadness, and anger, mixed with complete confusion. Carlisle stood quietly and watched me carefully. Rosalie, was the worst. She looked horribly upset,and she was rubbing her face into Emmett's chest and pounding her hand on the sofa. Then I remembered. It's just like what happened to her. I was lucky enough to live. I pushed on, quickly explaining to Emmett.

"He raped me. The bastard raped me!" I collapsed into Edward's arms, he seemed to think I had said enough, because he continued for me.

"The next day, she had asked me to wait to come over until ten o' clock at night. I went earlier, curious to see why she was avoiding me." So he told his family about every part of what had been happening. Rosalie had left the room after the mention of rape. Emmett had gone with her. The family's expressions changes with the story, and I felt really bad for Jasper. When Edward stopped talking, the whole family starred at me. I just stood there, staring at nothing in particular, amazed that I hadn't fainted yet. I felt dizzy again. Then Carlisle did the expected.

"Are you alright, Bella? Do you want me to check anything?" I almost screamed again. That was just what seemed like a creepy comment, although deep down I knew it was because he cared. I quickly shook my head no. Edward looked down at me sympathetically. Jasper looked horrified and scared. That must be about how I looked.

"She's just a bit terrified of men right now-" Edward said. Jasper cut in.

"Just a bit terrified? It's so much worse then that Edward! She's so scared that I'm surprised she hasn't gone stark raving mental yet! Any time he looks at a guy, all she can feel is absolute terror!" Whoa. My emotions portrayed on Jasper was a shocking realization of just how moody I had been lately. Jasper portrayed me well. I was proud of him, and he looked proud suddenly, too. I Stopped leaning against Edward, who looked shocked, and I clapped.

"Bravo Jasper!" I said. "You portray my erratic feeling perfectly." I laughed. So did he. Everyone else in the room did, too.

A/N: So it ended pretty nice. There will be more, especially from Rosalie. Methinks there will be hell to pay. -evil grin-


	9. Chapter 9

I stopped laughing eventually, and I knew what I had to do next.

"I have to go talk to Rosalie." I told Edward. He nodded and let me to her room By the grim look on his face, I hoped he wasn't mad at me for some weird reason or another. I nodded to him when we got there, right out side of her door. "I'll take it from here." He looked shocked that I was shooing him, but he left anyway. I lightly tapped on the door.

"Rosalie?" I called. She responded, much to my surprise.

"Come in Bella." She said. Her speech malfunctioned when I opened the door and walked in. Emmett looked sad and worried, but Rosalie managed to shove him out of the room before she closed the door on his face and locked it. She looked manic and had fire in her eyes. She suddenly wasn't crying vampire style. I was afraid she was mad at me, but she looked to me and smiled like crazy anyway.

"Finally, Bella!" She smile and flashed her teeth. Creepy. "Just who I've been waiting for." She stepped closer and I stepped back.

"Uh, why?" I asked, eying her movements.

"Because now we plan our revenge!" She snarled. I starred at her.

"But Rosalie," I protested. "Edward already killed Jacob." She didn't loose the crazy look, then I noticed a key factor to her rage. Her eyes were pitch black.

"I don't care. I'll kill every last one of those little wolves. You'll never have to fear them again!" She was out of the room in a flash. I starred after her wondering what the hell she would do if she really got there. Die, probably. A whole pack verses Rosalie.

But before she made it past the door, Edward had grabbed her by the collar. She looked like an animal with rabies. She snarled at him.

"Those bastards will pay! This should never happen, not even to Bella!" Rosalie screamed. Emmett was pushing Edward away. Edward let got and allowed Emmett control. Bad idea on his part!

"It's okay baby! We'll go now! I can't wait to crush some dog skulls!" He shouted. Carlisle was ready at the door though, with Esme at his side.

"Oh no you don't! Not yet! Things will go horribly wrong if we choose to strike out at the wrong time. Right now, what is important is Bella's well being! Too much stress is bad for the baby and Bella's mental stability-" That was all I heard. I fell backward, out cold again. God, pregnancy was a pain in the ass.

I woke up to cold hands, and I opened my eyes eagerly, hoping they were Edward's. When I found that they belonged to Carlisle, I cringed away. All I saw was Jake's cruel face. I screamed.

"Bella!" Edward called. Carlisle had let go of my arm, and Edward had replaced the absence with his own hands. "Everything is okay! I promise! I'm right here, Bella." I calmed down.

"Sorry Carlisle." I whispered. Oh god, could I be any more embarrassing for myself? Apparently so.

"You should have seen your face Bella! It was so funny!" The unmistakable voice of Emmett boomed. Edward looked over at him with fire in his eyes. He quickly turned back to me and murmured in my ear.

"You've been out for a long time, love." He lightly moved a strand of hair from my face. I realized I was on the bed in Edward's room. Seems like that bed came in handy more then once.

"How long?" I asked, sighing and sitting up. I was suddenly aware of the sharp pain in my head. Edward held me down. Drat! I must have conked my head when I fell. At least it was backward and not forward!

"Well love, it's been-" He paused, considering telling me the damage. "two days." I gaped at him. Two days?

"W-What?" I sputtered. Then I suddenly didn't care. I was starving! "Oh well, never mind! Edward, I'm starving!" He looked shocked that I would ignore such a long amount of time to be out cold.

"Don't suppose you could go for me, Alice?" Edward called lightly. Alice was stalking in the back of Edward's room. What was her problem.

"Well Edward, I don't know what she wants!" She spat. I'd never seen Alice so mean. I starred at her with a shocked expression. She glared back. "Your little baby makes it so I can't see the future for any of us! It's driving me up the wall!" She cried. I almost laughed.

"That's what your bad mood is about?" I really did laugh now. "Sweetie, it can't be that bad! Your not missing much but my pain!" She looked solemn now.

"But I could be helping so much!" She complained. I didn't like the sound of where I felt obligated to go. I sighed and said it anyway.

"Alice, you can still help me with the baby!" I rolled my eyes at her, and she came over and hugged me.

"Thank you Bella!" She squealed. Boy was she easy to please!

A/N: So... this was a short chapter. Sorry. Uhm, kind of a filler because a friend of mine is staying the night tonight,so it will be a while for the next update. I can tell you this though, you'll like it because I'm going into everyone's point if view on things. db


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay so the little part that is Bella's view was a must-add!

Alice's POV

I couldn't believe what Bella was saying.

"Thank you Bella!" I squealed. This was great! I've always wanted to help raise a child! Oooh, and me and Bella can go SHOPPING! She'll love it! I know she will! Wow, there is just so much to plan!

"We have so much to do, especially shopping Bella!" I said to her, hugging her again.

"Alice, no!" She looked ten times more mortified then usual. I wondered why.

"Oh, come on! Maybe not now, but I guarantee there will be a shopping trip eventually!" I smiled big. She frowned back. She turned to Edward.

"Fine! He's coming too." She said. I laughed.

"Okay." I agreed quickly. I think Edward being there would make it better anyway! I snickered to myself. Edward looked like he was laughing, too. I remembered she could read thoughts, so I decided to tick him off.

Ooooh! Big strong Edward can save Bella from anything... except from a shopping spree!

He growled at me lowly enough that Bella wouldn't hear. I shrugged back, still laughing. Bella still looked mortified.

Bella's POV

I swear, Alice will pay some day. Maybe I can learn to use her undoubtable ADD to get out of this!

Edward's POV

Oh god, poor Bella! She's been through so much lately. I can't help but feel that it's all my fault. Of course, it is. Being the damn monster I am, I had to go hunt. That was all it took. Now this whole mess has been laid out before us, and we have to muddle through it together. I don't mind, but I wish things could be different-

Ooooh! Big strong Edward can save Bella from anything but a shopping spree!

Damn it Alice! How could she act like that? Or think like that? Shopping sprees arn't the only thing I can't stop.

I growled at he, too low for Bella to hear. She didn't need to know how upset I was about the child. Then again, it's not the child at all. It's the bastard mutts. I wanted to kill them all so much. They had to die for this! Poor sweet Bella. What kind of monster thinks that it's okay to do this to someone?

Am I in that ring of monsters?

Maybe Bella is more scared of me then she lets on. I can never be sure with my Bella. I bent over and briefly kissed her on the lips. She was surprised, but she smiled up at me. Not after her adorable hormones went off. He heart sped up, and her blood gave off a slightly more powerful scent. Only one I would notice. Even in a house of vampires. And of course, her beautiful blush.

I smiled to myself. She wasn't scared of me.

Carlisle's POV

Edward briefly kissed Bella, and even I, all the way across the room, heart her heart rate speed up. What a cute reaction her human body had. But first thing first. I needed to talk to Bella more about how she was doing. I wanted to make sure that she was being perfectly healthy.

Well, all the fainting was bad. It's hard not to freak out in a house full of vampires who are almost all thirsty.

I'll make everyone go hunting later. I'm afraid to see what Edward will do. He maybe be reasonable, and just stay with Bella until Alice finishes hunting, and then Alice could stay with Bella while Edward was gone. At least then Bella would be comfortable.

I decided to walk to Jasper now, who was in his room, trying to drown out Bella's mood swings. He looked like a caged animal. I felt bad. I had to ask him, anyway.

"Do you think you could keep Bella calm for me for a few minutes while I try to talk to her?" I asked. He looked up, a little ashamed.

"I don't think I can, Carlisle! Her emotions-" He trailed off and shook his head. "Never have I felt anyone give off such strong emotions." I starred back, surprised by hi answer. It must have been nothing next to Bella, because he was laughing suddenly. I almost laughed, too. What a weird moment. I knew he hated this, but I also knew he would not tell Bella.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed. "I want my own emotions back!" He growled.

"Calm down, Jasper!" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jasper's POV

Oh god, Bella! How she managed to send off such huge waves of an emotion was amazing! It was even strong then my ability to do so. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was a vampire as much as anyone else in this house! She had me feeling like I needed to be in a nut house! I was laughing now, right after I told Carlisle about my problem.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed. I did need a nut house! Stat! I have to get out of this house, and now!

"Calm down Jasper!" Carlisle pleaded, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Alice," I called quietly so Bella wouldn't hear. Alice was here in a flash. She looked at me, actually scared. I was shocked.

"I'll go try to deal with Bella. I think I have an idea, anyway. Why don't you two go hunting?" Carlisle suggested, not a bad idea I had to admit.

"Okay." Me and Alice agreed quickly. "Good luck with Bella." I added quickly. "Please, try to calm her down before I get back?" I pleaded. He nodded.

"I'll try my best." He promised. The instant Carlisle had left the room, Alice collapsed into my arms in a free-fall hug.

"Long day?" She asked with sincerity. She gave me a quick kiss. I instantly felt better.

"Very," I agreed. She looked up at me, and I couldn't help but melt at her beautiful face. I had to be the luckiest vampire half-alive.

"I heard that!" I heard Edward call. I pouted. Damn him. Dam him to hell. Oh wait, too late.

Esme's POV

Carlisle had asked me to talk to Bella, in private from Edward or anyone else. I was supposed to ask her how she was feeling. She reminded me so much of myself when I had been pregnant. It brought good and bad faded memories to me, but I stuck to my job for Calisle.

"So Bella, how have you been eating lately?" It sounded like a weird question, even to a human. She looked confused by my question.

"Uh, a lot actually." She admitted quietly. But she quickly added, "But I am eating for two, which is normal during pregnancy." I laughed.

"You don't need to be so defensive dear. Remember? I was pregnant once. For a minute, I let myself drift in thought. God, how I wish my child had lived. It was a big empty hole left in my chest. I sighed, and Bella waited patently.

"So, how many times have you fainted?" I asked, quite serious. She giggled.

"Oh, I lost count. Maybe five times now?" I think my eyes bulged out of my head.

"Five times? Sweetie, you need to be more careful!" I was thinking of things Calisle had said. "I think Carlisle said there was a medicine that can calm you down, and lowers stress levels." I told her. She looked at me, a defensive look on her face. I held my hands up. "Hey, I'm not the doctor. Don't complain to me!

Rosalie's POV

I can't believe it happened again. This should never happen! Men are such BASTARDS!

Not including Emmett. He's like a giant teddy bear. He's the best.

But really, I even felt bad for Bella! It shouldn't happen! It just shouldn't! I wanted to kill every last one of those bastard mutts! They WILL die. I promised myself.

"Hey Rose," Emmett whispered at vampire speed. He was point straight ahead at a doe standing there, completely unaware of use. "You take that one." I was quick to oblige. This would be a nice distraction for now. I let my instincts over ride me. I one brief, fluid movement I had snapped the doe's neck, and started drinking.

Unfortunately, I still felt violent after I was finished. Emmett didn't seem bothered but such thinks. He was such a dolt sometimes. I loved every bit of it.

Emmett's POV

I wondered what Rosalie was thinking. She was acting completely in rage. It was more like me then she had ever been. I scratched my head to try to think clearer. My brain was twitching from all the recent thinking.

And what about Bella? Being raped? Too bad I had missed the whole story. I really wanted to hear it, but Rose had needed me. I sighed, I'll have to ask Bella later.

I didn't know why, but I had the sudden feeling that we were surrounded. I smelled their wretched blood, too.

"Rosalie." I said ultra quietly. "Do you sense that?" She looked down right pissed. It was sexy!

"Yes." She agreed. We both huddled close, back to back. I hoped Eward might be close by, maybe he was close and could hear our thoughts. Then he could crunch werewolf skulls, too.

I doubted he was anywhere near by.

Me and Rose were out numbered. Badly. The ugly mutts jumped out from all sides, about six of them. Or maybe only five? It didn't really matter. I'd fight every one of them to the grave.

A/N: So see? REALLY long chapter! AND It actually had purpose! Yay me! My friend is still over, but she's SLEEPING! haha! I went to bed at like, 3 AM and woke up at 10 A. . So I'm a little tired, so this may be a bit weird and VERY OOC. Sorry. Next chapter will return to Bella's POV.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: And now, on with the show! Back to Bella's Point of view. Sorry if it's not great, and very OOC. I'm not feeling good right now. I'm a little worried about things going on in my life right this minute, so I promise to try my hardest. Hope this gives you a good idea of what's happening!

I wondered what was with all of Esme's questions, and I didn't catch on until half way through.

"Your asking these question for Carlisle." I had accused. She smiled guiltily back.

"Well, that, and I really do want to know how you are dear." She had sighed. "I was pregnant once." I thought about the frames of the conversation over and over again. Esme understood the weird way I was feeling. I just couldn't help but feel like I was different for some reason. Probably just me over reacting. I was deep in though, leaning against Edward's cold chest on the couch in the Cullen house living room, when suddenly there was an uproar in the other room. I couldn't hear what, because it was in vampire speed. That irritated me.

I looked up expectantly at Edward, who's face was angry and grim. His eyes were turning black. I shoved away from him, and he looked at me apologetically, never saying a word. He got up and joined his family in the other room. Of course, not before telling me to stay put. I pouted. I wanted to be in on the secret!

But, since his family was not wanting to tell me, and I knew I couldn't hear them even if I eves dropped, I decided to think more about the recent events.

I didn't get much time for that. The whole Cullen family moved into the living room, very slowly. Edward came to me at once. He looked unsure. I knew he wanted to tell me, but was reluctant. I was suddenly acutely aware of the void presence of Rosalie and Emmett. Where were they?

"Spill it mister!" I said to Edward. I sighed in annoyance. He watched my face carefully.

"Well, Emmett and Rosalie," he started. "Are, missing." He admitted. "We know where they are, though." I gaped at him, confused.

"If they are missing, then how do you know where they are?" I asked. Where could they be?

"Okay, let me rephrase that." He said annoyed now. " Rosalie and Emmett have been vampire napped." I snickered. He was so cute when we was frustrated.

"I thought vampires were strong? How did they get captured?" I was in disbelief.

"Well, they were apparently surrounded by at least 5 werewolves. Rose and Emmett took out one of them , I don't know which, and hurt another one pretty badly." Edward said. "That increases our odds. Not like we needed it." I just starred at him.

"So they are playing that way, huh?" I mumbled. He wasn't supposed to hear, but of course he did.

"Yes," He grabbed my face in his hands.. I had let the tears of anger well up. Why stop them? It was impossible for me to stop. I saw Calisle whisper something to Jasper, who nodded unsure back to him. Then I felt a sense of calm drape over me. God, it was a relief. I saw Jasper smile to Carlisle, who patted him on the back in response.

A/n: No the chapter was not over, but someone reminded me that I accidentally went way off with Jasper in the previous chapter. I need to explain. He was just unsure, and feeling Bella's doubts and emotions so strong that he felt like he couldn't do it. He just needed extra encouragement to try. I mean, he is very easily upset anyway. So I decided to amend my mistake about. Hope that reader -you know who you are- Likes that better. D

My tears quickly stopped and I smiled at Jasper.

"Thanks!" I said quietly. He nodded back, also smiling. I remembered the problem at hand, and turned to Edward again. "So how do you know the wolves did it?" I was skeptical. He looked disgusted.

"They called. The dirty dogs couldn't come face to face to tell us! They called!" I was reminded of way back, back before Edward had even left me. I was remembering when- when I had been bitten for the first time. It had hurt so much. Just thinking of the powerful sensation made the scar on my hand tingle. I rubbed it with my other hand absently. I noticed Edward starring at my scar and quickly let my hands fall to my sides. Enough bad memories.

"So what do they want?" I asked. I expected something stupid, like a new treaty, or death to the vampires. I was truly surprised the the answer.

A/N: Your complaints of cliff hangers make me happy! So you don't get to know the answer till later! XP


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry, my friend stayed the night again. Hehe, and I got a beta! (weather she'll be quick about is is a mystery!) I really don't think it matters. I know why is IS important, but you all seem smart enough to get the story She'll have to start on the next chapter. I'm anxious to post this one.

"They want you and your child." Edward started. I gapped at him in horror, but he wasn't done speaking. "And they want me dead, or well, dead in the sense of not thinking or alive at all, not vampire dead of course."

"Never!" I screamed. How dare they? After all I'd been through, they would stab me in the back like that? Did they even know what Jacob did? I was crying again, from the stress of remembering, and from the pure surge of anger and hate that hit me like a tornado. Edward hugged me.

"I'll protect us, love." Edward promised. I looked into his eyes, and they were hard and protective. His angel face looked pissed off as hell. It made my heart flutter, and he noticed it abruptly. "Your heart is picking up pace. Are you scared?"

"No," I trailed off. He looked confused. He obviously didn't know how much he set me off, even when he was over protective. That surprised me. I never got used to his beautiful features. Every time I looked at him, I felt in a fluster. It was no fair that I didn't have that effect on him.

"I wish I could have told you all before hand that the dogs would ambush Rose and Emmett. We could have averted disaster for a while longer." Alice said sulkily beside Jasper, who looked like a marshmallow that was disappointed at the same time. It must really suck to be him sometimes. I looked at him sympathetically. A wave of calm washed over me. That was unnecessary, but I appreciated it, none the less.

"Edward," I said on a whim. "I have to go talk to the dogs, now." I emphasized on the word dogs, and just the thought of them, made me want to curl into a tight ball and never unroll myself. I gasped a ragged breath, a little embarrassed. He looked at me like I was about to enter a kamikaze race. It honestly felt that way. I put a finger to his lips before he could reject my request. "I need to make sure they know the truth. It may prevent death and battle." He looked unsure.

"But Bella, your terrified!" Edward looked distressed. It didn't take a genius, or Jasper, to see my extreme fear. I gasped again, about to speak, when Esme spoke.

"I think you should stay put Bella." She said quietly to me. I glared at her.

"Why should I?" I challenged. If anyone got hurt because of me, it would only bring more pain to me. That's no good.

"Your pregnant for Pete's sake Bella!" She cried. "You shouldn't even go near werewolves! Their anger management is terrible, and you could die-" I cut her off, angry again. I got my sentence out before Jasper had a chance to calm me.

"Oh, so your saying it's not safe to be around werewolves, but it's perfectly safe to be around vampires where almost all of them crave my blood right this very minute!" I shouted. I felt the calm, and immediately regretted every word I had said. Alice stood there, angry and sulky to me. Jasper looked like me, calmer, but he was surprised by my outburst. Esme looked like she could cry from my hurtful words if she could. Carlisle looked only a little surprised, probably because he understood my point. I saved the face I knew would hurt the most for last.

I turned to look into Edward's eyes, but I was surprised to find they were not present. I gasped in horror. What had I done? I made my angel run! That's what!

I turned my shocked face back to the remaining Cullens, and they looked as surprised as I did.

"What have I done?" I sobbed quietly. My rude words forgotten, Esme came over and hugged me like a mother would to their weeping child, just like I would later on in life.

"It's okay dear. I'm sure he's just a bit upset by what you said."

"It's not okay Esme! I chased him away again." I sobbed. Jasper sent me a wave of calm, again, he always did that when things were out of control. I felt like screaming. Stress was piling up on itself constantly now a days. I rubbed my belly. God, things were difficult, thanks to-

"No really, I think he just went for a quick walk." Esme cut through my thoughts like they were only made of butter. She glanced quickly to Carlisle, and I didn't catch the flicker of emotions that passed through their faces in that brief instant. She turned back to me before I could blink. She seemed anxious now. "Why don't I take you home Bella? I'll have Edward come over later when he's feeling, er, better." She lightly pushed me off the couch and out the door to her car. I was surprised. I looked at her, confused. Realization flicked across my face.

"He's not walking, is he?" I concluded quietly. She looked at me apologetically.

"Nope." She said, honestly.

"He's pissed at the mutts." I continued. She bit her lip. I was right on target.

A/N: Haha, so you'll probably hate me again for the nice cliff hanger here. Sorry. I'd have just spit it out if I hadn't been asked by my friend to get on runescape. XD Enjoy waiting. I can't guarantee anything!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I love cliffies. You are all like "Nooooo!" And I'm all like... LMAO.ILY all. Hopefully this will quench your "thirst", no pun intended.

I looked at her, accusingly. "He's out there, and he's going to kill them, isn't he?"

"Now Bella, he's mad, and hurt, but he's only going to talk to them about the treaty. I sent Carlisle and Jasper to help." She told me, her two cold hands on my shoulders. "Alice." She said quietly. Alice was there in a heartbeat. She nodded to Esme, who left.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked, hoping she would fill me in. She pouted.

"Everyone but me and you get in on the action today." She murmured.

"What 'action'?" I pushed.

"They are going to talk about the treaty and what happened to you, but I doubt it will be peaceful." Alice looked disgusted. I agreed.

"So, were just going to stay here and wonder what's happening?" I demanded, annoyed at myself for being so cruel to his family. I knew it was because of my jumbled emotions, but that does not make it okay!

"Yes." Alice said quietly. I glared at her. "As much as I want to go, Bella, your well being is most important right now. I have to stay here and protect you."

"Protect me from what?" I demanded. "Myself?" She glared back now. I huffed.

"No." She stated. It answered my next question, well demand, before I said it.

"But I want to apologize for what I said." I pleaded Alice. "And I want to help with keeping the peace." I shuddered, thinking that really I'd be cheering the vampires on to rip every wolf's head off. That sounded nice.

"No."

Three hours later, everyone came home, looking pleased and unscratched. Probably thanks to Jasper. My eyes only found one face though. Edward's.

"Bella!" He was hugging me in an instant. I knew what would come next, the ragged breathing, the fast pumping heart, and the blush. He pulled away, smiling.

"Hey." I managed to sputter out. "How did it go?"

"We kept the treaty the same, and we talked about their demands and explained what really happened." He looked at me with pained eyes.

"And...?"

"They didn't believe that Jacob raped you." I didn't notice my mouth fly open and stay there as I starred at him in horror.

"Then what are their demands right now?" I asked, it was barely a whisper but he heard it.

"Right now they just want to see and talk to you. It's a big improvement I might add." He had a slight glimmer to his eyes. He must have thought of something else to tell me. He picked me up bridal style and took me to his room.

"More news?" I asked quietly.

"Not news exactly." He looked at me, reading my expression. "You see, I realized that if you keep this baby Bella, which you will, then you can't be a vampire any time soon." That took me off guard. It was one of the last things I expected.

"Why not?" I demanded, a little hurt that he would be so blunt.

"Well, when you have this baby," He rubbed his hand on my tummy and I relaxed and practically melted under his touch. "It will need to be cared for 24/7 Bella." He looked at me sympathetically.

"And if I'm a vampire, for a few years all I will want is blood." I finished his thought.

"Correct." He nodded. "But there is a good side, Bella." I looked up from his hand moving on my stomach to his soft face. "Alice and Esme would make a great tag team parent." He smiled. "And me, of course." I didn't understand where he was going with this. "I think that maybe after the child is born, and after one year of living, you could be transformed into a vampire. Then while your getting used to it, Alice, Esme and I could take care of the child." I was honestly surprised that he would suggest this to me. I nodded.

"I'd love that." I told him. "But what about if the child grows old enough to realize I'm not there?"

"You will be very sick and fighting for life for a few years, and you will end up surviving." Edward said, smiling proudly at his almost flaw proof plan. Of course, I didn't see any holes in it. Neither did he.

"I'm Bella Swan, and I approve of this plan." I teased. His smile brightened and he kissed me again, never moving his hand on my belly.

"Oh," I gasped when he finally gave me freedom. "I have to apologize for what I said."

"Forgiven!" The whole house called. I blushed madly.

A/N: Yay! I had very few spelling errors today. Hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day I went with Edward to see those horrible dogs. I told them my gruesome story, almost fainting twice, and when I finished they all starred at me in horror. Even Edward. Sam straightened up and pulled his face together.

"Bella," He said carefully glaring at Edward. "I now understand what happened, but I'm afraid that when you have the child we will have to keep it." I growled at him, and for a human, it sounded pretty menacing. I wrapped my hands over my stomach and Edward wrapped his hands around my torso. We took up a defensive stance together, like we were one. Our minds seemed in tune and the only thing on our minds was to protect.

"Not on any of your lives!" I almost screamed. Emily was there, and her eyes were angry marbles.

"We arn't asking your permission." Sam growled back. "You took one of ours, so we get to take one of yours, and that baby won't fit in with vampires! Even if it's not a werewolf it has werewolf blood. It will never fit in." I stamped my foot in defiance. And was about to retort when someone cut in for me.

"Damn it Sam! It's not your child to worry about!" I was surprised by Emily's sudden interruption. I starred at her in surprise. She almost took the words from my mouth, but there were much too kind. Was it possibly jealousy getting the better of her?

"It's blood that I'm worried about!" He shouted back, his eyes black marbles now.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Embryo, Quil, and Paul chanted. Jared smacked a hand to his forehead, and Leah and Seth Clearwater looked to each other and shrugged, then started chanting too. I gaped at them, almost wanting to laugh. Sam wouldn't fight Emily the way he would with the others, would he?

His back was shaking, and so was the rest of his tall dark frame. He abruptly turned and growled at his pack instead. They all shut up after that. He growled at Emily one more time and turned back to me. I must have had a very odd expression on my face by then, because everyone started to howl with laughter, all except for me and Edward.

"Will you idiots stop laughing at my expense?" I shouted, very annoyed. Edward was very subtle rubbing my tense shoulders, and I still had my hands on my stomach.

"That's right," Edward added. "Were here to make peace, not to laugh at poor Bella." I almost wanted to hit him too, he made me sound pathetic! Finally, Sam recomposed himself again. He continued.

"What I don't understand is why Jacob did that, and how he managed to keep it a secret. He did change into wolf from, but we never heard his thoughts once. Not one thought. How is that possible?"

"Yeah, I doubt it's coincidence!" I heard Paul mumble. I was surprised he hadn't lost his temper.

"That makes no sense." I butt into the conversation head on. "But I have a thought." The pack looked at me, furiously curious.

"Well?" Seth coaxed at me. "What is it?"

"Well, when a person is in depression, their thoughts can become blurred and incoherent." I said quietly, knowing that this would hurt Edward, a lot.

"We'd noticed that before." Embry cut in.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Well maybe Jacob's went so deep after that, that he wasn't thinking at all any more. It could happen, I suppose." Sam nodded, thinking.

"That may explain it, but thanks to a certain blood sucker, we will never know for sure." Me and Edward's defensive stance recomposed it's self once more. Bad move. It reminded Sam about why we were here.

"If you don't let us keep the baby," He continued. "Then we don't give you those two other vampires." I gasped in horror. He must be referring to Rosalie and Emmett.

"How are you keeping them locked up?" I asked. I though vampires were super strong?

"That's not for you to have concerns about."

"Are you starving them of animal blood.?" Edward said between gritted teeth.

"We sure as hell arn't giving them human blood!" Sam spat back.

"That's not answering the question." I pointed out.

"No, we arn't." Sam answered, not looking ashamed. I wanted to rip him and the other wolves to shreds. How dare they?

"That's just cruel." Edward said, I almost laughed. His words were too nice. "And your not getting this baby. He added.

"Again, we are not asking permission." Sam repeated.

"Well then if there is no room for compromise, then we shall just leave." Edward growled.

"Fine." With that, Edward picked me up and took me from Emily's house in a blur.

"Oh god, this is horrible." I sobbed. The cork was released from the bottle the second we left the house. I was like a popped balloon. "It's all my fault."

"None of this is your fault, Bella. None at all." Edward said in a strong voice. I was eased.

"Okay."

A/N: I was gonna write more, but I decided to start something where you get a blip of how Bella is doing every 3 weeks. There are ABOUT 40 weeks in all (9 months) and assume about 3 have already gone by. I promise they won't go on long, just really quick stuff. It will go by in 1-4 chapters. I almost promise. Hope you enjoyed. Maybe I'll do all the weeks in one big chapter, a nice special treat if you'd like. Also, I want to know what you think the werewolves will do. They obviously won't stand for "No.".


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I changed my mind. lol sorry everyone. I'm not doing the week by week thing. No, I believe you will like this better. So have fun reading, and welcome to 2008!

5 months later

"Alice!" I groaned. She shushed me. I moaned again. This was torture. It was my wedding day, and of all the churches, Alice had picked the biggest and best. I let her have her fun, but I was so over whelmed by everything. My stomach had grown large since our last encounter with the werewolves 5 months ago, and we hadn't heard one word since. Emmett and Rosalie were on their own for now, and I prayed they were okay. I looked down at myself, a little disappointed that the first dress Alice had gotten me no longer fit. Of course though, Alice got me a new dress that went way over board. There was nothing I could do to stop her.

"You look beautiful Bella! Stop complaining and enjoy this! Edward really wants it." Alice said to me, her eyes shining. Esme smiled at me from behind Alice and winked.

"This will go great!" She assured me.

"I look like a hippo in this dress!" I declared. Alice shook her head and Esme looked shocked by my words.

"Now Bella, your not a hippo at all! Your pregnant! You should be proud." Esme said.

"Yeah Bells, I can't wait to see Edward's face!" I groaned once more.

"Great, he will think I'm a hippo too!" I retorted. I looked at myself in the mirror again. My dress was snow white, very long, with a veil on my head. I had a red silk shawl wrapped around my shoulders, and it was a bit tight fitting. I wondered how many women had gone through a wedding pregnant like I was about to. I doubted it was many. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. This will go fine. I know it will. My bouquet was made up of red roses, and only red roses. Leave it to Alice to pick something like that for me and Edward. I must have been blushing, embarrassed by my look, when I heard Alice chuckle.

"Calm down, you look fabulous." Alice flipped her hand at me. I sighed and my hand swept over my stomach.

"How much more time until Charlie walks me down death row?" I asked slowly, not really wanting to know the answer. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as Alice answered.

"Five minutes, Bella." She patted me on the back, and I think Esme would have been crying from joy if she could.

"Oh Bella! Your so perfect for Edward!" Esme squealed. That was out of her character. I wondered if it was her motherly side speaking. Of course it was, duh! What am I thinking?

"Thanks," I said, embarrassed. The butterflies returned in full force, with a few more friends involved. I felt dizzy. "Alice-" She grabbed me and led me to a chair. I sat down quickly. I quickly gasped a few breaths, and then calmed down again. I hoped Jasper would be close, then he could keep me calm during the ceremony of Holy Patrimony. I wanted to run from that church, not from Edward, but from the commitment I was about to make that would hurt Charlie and Renee more then it would hurt me. I knew they had hid their true feelings on this from me the best they could so far, but I doubted it would stay hidden for long.

There was a quiet rap on the door to the main church room, where my doom awaits me.

"Bella? Are you ready?" I heard a nervous Charlie ask quietly.

"Y-yes." I glut back.

"Good luck!" Alice kissed my cheek before leaving the room.

"You'll do great. Esme reassured me with a hug, following Alice. I gulped and opened the door to my demise. Charlie stood there, his hand outstretched for mine. I heard the organs start to play that famous song

Dun dun DA dum--

I took Charlie's hand, and together we started walking down the aisle.

"I love you dad." I whispered under my breath.

"I love you too, Bells. Good luck." He breathed back. I saw ahead my beautiful angel, who gawked back at me. I almost laughed out loud. I must really look like a hippo. I smiled. Edward was here, and I loved him. No body else in this whole room matters as much as him today. That made me completely and ultimately calm. Edward saw my very happy gaze, and smile a crooked smile back. I reached the alter finally, after an eternity, and I turned to Edward. We beamed at each other as the priest started his long speech. We both spoke when intended, and finally the long awaited part came. (A/N: I don't actually know much about weddings, cause I've only been to a few before and I usually zone out, and my internet connection was busted at the time do I skipped the little part where the priest asks if you'll stay with him/her through sickness and debt, etc. I don't have it memorized!)

"Bella Swan," The priest turned to me, smiling. "Do you promise to be with Edward Cullen, and stay honest to him for as long as you live?" Ha ha, that won't be for long.

"I do." I said, my smile broadening.

"Edward Cullen," The priest turned on him. "Do you promise to be with Bella Swan for as long as you live?" Your a little late for that, buddy.

"I do." I saw eagerness in Edward's eyes.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Edward eagerly swooped to my lips, and I stretched up to greet them. We embraced each other, lost in the moment. I didn't even notice my breathing going ragged or my heart pumping faster. The only thing on my mind was Edward.

In the back of my mind, I heard the loud cheers of the guests, and I smiled on the inside, because my lips were busy. I noticed Alice call,

"I told you you looked sexy!" Finally after a long kiss, Edward pulled away and picked me up bridal style. For once, it made perfect sense. I hugged into his hard cold chest, and I had never felt happier. It was weird, I had feared this so much but now that it was said and done, I couldn't believe how resistant I had been!

Everyone came and congratulated us, even Jessica and Mike had shown up. That surprised me. I realized with a happy jolt that Mike would never ask me out again. Finally after the crowd deluded, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Renee, and Charlie got through the group.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen!" Charlie greeted me, a smile plastered on his face. I knew it was fake, but at least he was trying.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Swan. Glad you both made it!" I hugged them both, truly happy that they at least loved me enough still to show up. I knew they couldn't have missed it if they tried.

"We wouldn't miss it sweetie!" Renee was crying. I thought they were tears of sadness, but she seemed honestly pleased.

"Yes, thank you all." Edward added with a smile. "I'm blessed to be married to your daughter."

"You take care of her!" Charlie was actually friendly and joking for once. I had to give him credit for that.

"Edward!" Esme squealed. She hugged her son. "I'm so happy for you, both of you!"

"Way to go, Edward!" Alice winked at me, I winked back. I suddenly wondered how many people had taken pictures of me and Edward. I noticed that Carlisle held the camera that Renee had bought me for my previous birthday, that horrible birthday, and that Renee and Charlie both had cameras. I sighed. At least they would have memories of me when I "disappeared". I smiled to everyone, and so did Edward. I wanted to be back in Edward's hands.

"Here's to the newly weds!" Carlisle called. Yeah yeah! Let's get on with the honey moon already! I want to be with my husband!

"Here here!" Everyone responded in a whoop. I blushed and Edward laughed softly. He was standing behind me, and his hands rested on my enlarged stomach. I put my hands on top of his, every familiar line in his hand right where it always was.

"Thanks everyone!" I mumbled. Edward added to my short thank you. There had been most of the guests still

"We really enjoyed you all coming." His eyes glimmered with amusement. "And we hope you enjoyed yourselves as well." He glared at Mike and Jessica, who tried to look innocent. I laughed. That was actually pretty funny. Without another word, Edward picked me up, bridal style, kissed me, and walked out the front doors of the church with our amused crowd cheering again.

A/N: Yeah, I honestly don't know much on weddings, and this was written after New Years, so I was kinda tired. I thought it was pretty sweet. Edward and Bella said "Screw the after party" and went straight to their honey moon, and Chapter 16. Sorry if the story had been getting boring. I had to address the issues in those chapters though!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Your all going to kill me for not writing about the honey moon lol! I honestly just don't want to write this story any more. I went a little too deep off the tracks. I'm bored of writing it. I think we would all be better off if we call that the end for now. I will probably add more later, but for now I really just want a break. That, and I go back to school in 3 days, so you would be stranded anyway. Sorry people. There will be more but not any time soon. So I'm now on

Writing Hiatus for god knows how long. To those of you who wait patently, I thank you ahead of time. To those who will be angry, too bad, sorry, and it's a shame you don't have more patience. For those who will stop reading, it's probably for the best. I'm afraid to know how many people's minds I have warped from this.

And for the record, I'm not even 1/20th as good of a writer as Stephenie Meyer!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry. Looks like I got more time then I could have hoped for writing. Yaaaay! You get more to read you luckies.

3 months later, 9 months total

August 16

It's pure agony at times when your pregnant. At first you get mood swings and sickness, and dizziness all around, but when your stomach starts to grow, man does it hurt your back! I think if it was for Edward's constant soothing of my back, it would have snapped right in two. Of course, I knew by now that all is not as it seems. Only some of it is. Today I knew something was going to be different, especially by the way Edward was acting.

"Bella, love. Good morning! How are you feeling today?" Bless him, he always cared so much if I was feeling well or not. I wondered how many times I would have melted by now if it wern't for true science preventing it from really happening? Well over one thousand times for sure.

"I actually feel pretty good today, considering the circumstances." I moaned quietly, remembering I was past my due date. That meant the babies could come any time now. I was very scared that something would go wrong, but I was anxious to get it over with, too. I hope that I won't be one of the girls who screams really loud during labor. Leave it to someone like me to worry about that.

The real problem here, was that I was for sure getting twins. Two children in one. I was shocked to find that out. We decided it would be best to not know what the babie's sex was then. We wanted to be surprised, because we had had enough for one day.

(Just so you all know, most of this chapter was written at 6:30 AM in the morning, with me running on 4 1/2 hours of sleep. . so yeah, now you know why it sucks.)

"Want me to rub your back again, Bella?" I relaxed a little.

"Please," I responded. He was rubbing my back in the same instant. My mind was cleared and all I could do was smile.

"So Bella, I was thinking maybe today we could go walk around the park? It would be a nice break from seeing my boring house so much." He looked at me with his soft butterscotch eyes, and I looked back with my brown ones.

"Your house? Boring? Never!" I laughed. "Maybe boring to you, but most girls don't live in a house of vampires." I sighed. "Or well, only me I guess." Edward shook his head at me solemnly.

"I would be sad to know where you would be now if we had never fallen in love. I bet it still wouldn't be with Mike Newton." He smiled at me, I shivered at the name. Then I accidentally did what I banned myself from doing. I thought of Jacob Black. I went rigid with Edward still rubbing my back, but he quickly placed a hand on each of my shoulders and came around my face to kiss my cheek.

"You okay love?" He asked, not panicking. If anything ever was wrong, Carlisle was bound to be near. He happened to have today off I knew.

"I'm dandy." I replied slowly. "I thought of him." I sighed. I had been doings so good at forgetting him. It was always a scar torn open when I thought of him. Or really, I was pretending to forget him. Maybe I should try to remember him how he used to be.

"It's okay love. I'm here." My back shuddered involuntarily. He embraced me in his arms carefully. It seemed like my super enlarged belly was like a wall separating us, so he learned to kiss me from the side rather then head on. Rather ingenious, actually.

"Thank you." I gasped quietly. "Oh," I remembered his earlier question. "Yes, I'd like to go to the park." His eyes sparkled.

"Thank you Bella. The whole family is coming too." I didn't mind at all.

Edward then moved from my face to my stomach and he kissed it a few times. He did his daily talking to the child, he did several times a day, and it did their normal kicking in response. I was so used to it, that it didn't surprise me at all anymore. Each one was like a miracle though, and soon I would be able to see my baby for the first time. I felt thrilled and excited, but most of all I felt ready.

(What am I doing still writing this story!? I dunno. Here goes nothing, except for my time. Ha ha!)

At the park-

I walked quietly beside Edward and Alice, and everyone else in my family. We were at the park, which was really more like the forest because it was a nature reserve. It was only drizzling rain, so it was pretty pleasant to be out. The fresh air felt spectacular on my face.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Calisle asked me politely. I was glad he was with us. I missed Emmett and Rosalie though. The mutts still had them, and we still couldn't think of a way to get them back. We didn't even know where they were.

"Just fine." I said. I was feeling great today, one of my good days. He nodded.

"Good." We kept walking and we were just getting ready to head back when I saw Edward tense beside me, and soon everyone but me was tensed. I looked around at them all as they quickly enclosed me in a circle.

"Keep walking." Edward murmured. I was scared. This was bad. Something or someone was headed our way. I prayed it wasn't the werewolves. Edward didn't take part in the circle. He was right by my side. As a group we walked forward, and then my worst fear came true. We saw the werewolves waiting up ahead. They looked angry and determined. I hugged Edward as we walked and he smoothed my hair. "It will be okay love. Everything will be fine." He growled, I gulped. Everything was not going to be fine and I knew it wouldn't. I felt the panic rising in my chest. I felt the strong urge to jump into Edward's arms and say "Run away!" but I pushed it away. It was almost a funny thought. The hysteria took over for me.

"It's not going to be okay!" I gasped quietly."There going to try to take me. Oh god, someone is going to get hurt because of me!"

"It's never because of you!" Edward exclaimed. "'Never think that!" Then our attention was directed to the wolves. The one in front that had to be Sam, howled very loudly. Then before I could blink, everyone but me was clashing in battle. I was still surrounded by my family, the werewolves on the outside of our ring, and Edward had stayed by my side for as long as he could before one of the wolves broke through the defense. I cursed at myself for being a weak and helpless human. I turned around, desperately trying to see the battle, but it was all too quick for my eyes. Then I felt Edward by my side again, and that the ring was once again holding strong. Without asking, Edward picked me up and ran. Right by the werewolves who were clashing against my family. I heard a deep growl as one of the wolves, I didn't know or care who, chased us through the park that shot by faster then I even imagined possible. I had never been going to fast.

Then I gasped. I felt a sudden and sharp pain as nature told me the time had come. It couldn't have picked a worse time.

"Edward!" I choked. He kept running as fast as possible but responded.

"Yes love?" He was being as calm as possible.

"I think I'm going into labor!" I nearly screamed. He almost his a tree in surprise.

"N-now!?" He sputtered. He made a sharp turn, narrowly avoiding the wolf that was chasing us. Where was he going? I held in a scream from the pain. This was the worst pain I have ever felt.

A/N: Okay, okay. So this story needs another chapter mumble fine. You'll get another chapter. Eventually. This is not finished. I promise, unfortunately.


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N: Its a miracle, after months of procrastination, I have finally stumbled across all the old "Imperfection" files and decided to just finish it. I apologise so, so much for the long wait and the horrible and obvious bad mood I had been in while I wrote before. I think I was a little bit depressed. (haha, a little, I say!) No, but really, I am so much better now. Things have gotten much better and I think I'm ready to end this story with a strong bang, (haha) and possible another few chapters after this. POSSIBLY. I don't know yet. I don't want to promise too much just for you to all wait a few more months . So without further yapping, enjoy this chapter that many of you begged me for in the first place... and sorry if it sucks or doesn't really make perfect sense. .; I sorta forgot where I left off!)

Edwards Point of View:

I cringed as one of the doctors, a very brisk talking Dr. Everett, carefully but quickly asked for my attention. I wasn't too willing to look away from Bella. I knew it was very important, her labor I mean, but I don't know that I have ever seen her in so much physical pain.

"Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Everett said once again, and I turned abruptly and accidentally snapped at him.

"What is it?" Remembering my manners, I straightened up and gave a quiet cough. "Ahem, I am so sorry for that, what is it that you need Dr. Everett?" I quickly corrected myself. The doctors thoughts already told me what it was he needed to tell me, and I think that if I were human I would have gone ten shades paler then I am.

"Yes, well, Mr. Cullen it seems that we will need to do a C-Section on Mrs. Cullen. Please do not panic, as everything should be fine. There just seems to be a little trouble, its nothing we can't take care of. Do we have your permission to commence with the operation?" I quickly nodded my head and Dr. Everett held out a clip board and pen and quickly showed me where I needed to sign. I obliged and he walked off to tell the nurses and one other doctor to prepare. I turned back to Bella and lightly grabbed her hand, with an encouraging smile. She squeezed my hand and gave off another cry of agony, and I once again, cringed at her pain.

"E-Edward," She quietly mustered up the extra strength to talk. I quickly knelt down beside her, obliviously to the doctors and nurses, the pale blue walls and matching covers and adornments in the room. My concentration was strictly for Bella.

"Yes, Bella?" I felt her shudder as a nurse gave her a shot of some narcotic to help her through the pain. I took almost no notice.

"I love you." Was all she managed. I knew she wanted to say something else, but I knew this was no time to pursue it.

"I love you too, and don't worry love, your doing great. Oh," I couldn't believe I hadn't already mentioned this sooner. "They need to do a C-section, Bella." Bella stared at me, mouth agate and eyes scared. I knew she was worried that something was seriously wrong. Before she had time to ask, I saved her the trouble.

"Don't worry, Dr. Everett said nothing is wrong. Just that our child is having a little difficulty getting out. It's not a big deal at all. He said things will be just fine. I could see her relax, but the calm didn't last long, as the doctors were ready to do the C-Section.

Alice's POV

"Get away from me you big furry creep!" I screamed as my persuer once again made a charge at me. I quickly made a sharp turn, my smelly pursuer hitting a tree in the high speed action. I wondered how a werewolf so clumsy could keep up so well. One determined little bastard. I heard him yowl in protest, and I stuck my tounge out at him and continued my dash. Wherever I was going, I knew it just had to be away from everyone else. Especially the wolf. I could hear the distant sound of werewolf pads rushing through the forest, well away from the park, and I decided to head back toward society. Anything to make him stop pursuit. I gasped as suddenly a different werewolf barred my path. Things were suddenly looking much, much worse.

Rosalie's POV

I ran as fast as I could along the path, heading back toward the main battle where I through everyone still was. After taking out one of the wolfs (more or less just leaving it unconscious) I was heading back to help everyone else. Apparently not, because when I got back to where it all started ,all that remained was a trashed up clearing with no one to be seen or heard or smelled for miles. I wondered if it had been their plan all along to separate us. I decided to head toward the general direction of La Push, seeing as it would make sense for them to try to turn the tables and make the battle continue on their territory. I spat at the idea of the were wolfs out smarting us. Surely it was just the high-action rate that made everyone move away from the start so quickly. I had, after all, even got away from the main point after only about a minute of fighting.

Bella's POV:

I stared in awe at my two baby new borns, twin boys. They were so beautiful, it was hard to believe that they were real. It was even harder to grasp, for me, that they were my own flesh and blood. No, not just mine, but Edward's too. Two beautiful baby boys. I chuckled lightly as I realised how difficult it might end up being remembering which was which when they got a little older. They would, after all, look the same. They are mono zygotic twins, which means that they, in easy scientific terms, share the same DNA. Two beautiful baby boys, all ours. I sighed, overjoyed not only for the sweet prize of parent hood and new life, but also for the relief of pain throughout my body. Suddenly I was snapped back to the read world by Edward, who was as equally in awe as me.

"What do we name them?" He asked. I slowly moved my eyes to Edward, and then shyly moved them back down to my two new borns. I hadn't put much thought into names.

"Well," I said, thinking of names I really liked for guys. "What about David?" I liked that name, David always seemed like just an over all good name for a guy. No stupid sounding nicknames, no possibility of being mistaken for a girl name, I liked it a lot.

"That's a wonderful name, love." Edward cooed to me. I smiled and closed my eyes for a second. And then opened them to see my two baby boys again. And I snuggled the one in my left arm and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Welcome to the family, David." I said lovingly. I looked at them both with admiring eyes.

"You get to choose the other name, then." I told him, happily. He took a few minutes thinking, and suddenly he gave me one of his crooked smiles and cocked his head to the side. I wondered what he had chosen.

"Charlie," He said, no notes of uncertainty in his voice. I looked at him, quite surprised. I smiled brightly at him back, and wondered how Charlie would react to THAT! I snuggled and kissed Charlie in the same way that I had for David.

"Welcome to the family, Charlie." I cooed. Edward and I gave each other a quick kiss. I huffed in annoyance as a nurse knocked on the door.

"Enter," Edward called out quietly. Rather then saying "Come in" like most would, he said "Enter", I wondered why. The thought eluded me as the nurse pulled in a kart to take David and Charlie away again.

"Sorry, hun." She said quickly as she carefully took my two boys from me once again. "I promise they won't be gone for long. Have you thought of their names yet?"

"Actually, yes we have." I answered confidently.

"Let me grab the paperwork for you and I'll be back in a sec." She said, wheeling the twins away again. I sighed. I was suddenly very tired. Edward seemed to notice, as he got up and grabbed a chair so he could sit by me rather then kneel on the ground. I smiled at him and whispered an almost inaudible "Good night," But I knew he would hear. And with that last reassuring thought, I fell asleep.

(A/N: Ok, well I think this is a good ending point, FOR NOW, but I left it so that I could add more. I do still have ideas, but I don't know if I will have the time. If I do, there will be more, if not, here is the end! For those of you who are patient (I thank those of you who waited so long for me to get my lazy ass up.), I promise more some time, but for those of you who are impatient, I hope you enjoyed your ending. I put lots of effort into it... so I hope you liked it. Meeeh. I need to go check my e-mail now to see if my boyfriend got back to me or not, so that's all I have to say. -)


End file.
